Love for a vampire
by xXLuciaMarou12Xx
Summary: A bunch of random pairings from Darren Shans' Cirque Du Freak. Yaoi pairings, mostly Darren and Crepsley 3 Rated M, for sex, some rape and violence, and language :3
1. A Vampire and his Assisstant

As he sat up on the bed, he ran a hand through his orange hair. His assistant had already woken him up which meant that it was already night time out side. "Come on ! If you don't hurry you wont be able to eat or go out for your feed." called the young boy from the other room. Larten stood from the bed and then walked into the room were he was greeted by the sight of Darren in nothing but a pair of shorts that showed his slim legs and a light blue tank-top. "Morning," said Larten he yawned and scratched his long scar that resided on the left side of his face. "So, what did you prepare for us this time?" asked Larten as he walked over to his young assistant, who put two bowls on the small table in the hotel. "Um, well I-I thought that maybe I would try something different. I went down to the kitchen and asked the workers here if it was alright to use the stove to make this." said Darren as he turned to hide a small blush. Larten walked up behind Darren and wrapped his arms around the young half-vampire's waist. "Did you seduce them into letting you?" he whisppered into Darrens ear. Darren looked up at his mentor, he had a shocked look on his face. "Wh-why would you say something like that?!" he said, his voice squeked when he did.

"I'm sorry, forgive me." said Larten as he put his hand on Darrens thigh. "Are you not cold? Even as a half-vampire it should at least feel a bit too cool to wear what you have on." Said Larten, he could feel goosebumps form on the boys' skin. Darren blushed a light red as his mentor ran his long fingers over his thigh, "N-no, I'm fine really." he stuttered. "But your skin tells me otherwise," said Larten as he blew into the young boys' ear. Darren shuddered at the strange sensation that ran through his body, "We shoud probably start eating otherwise the food will go cold." Said Larten as he released his assistant and sat down on the other end of the table. "Y-yeah," Said Darren as he sat down aswell.

After they had finished eating, Larten left to go in search of someone to feed from. While Darren stayed in the hotel room. "Do you wish to come?" asked the older vampire as he fixed himself up.

"No," He said, he wasn't going to drink form a human. Even if he was forced."I'll pass. I'm a little tired so I'll probably just take my bath and watch some T.V. to help me fall asleep." he said. And with that, Larten left to go feed. Darren walked into the bathroom and began to undress.

He could still feel Lartens' touch on his thigh, he touched the same place that the vampire had put his hand. A warm sensation ran through his entire being, then he put his fingers to his lips. Imagining Larten putting his own fingers there instead. When he realized what he was doing he shook his head from side to side. _"What is wrong with me?" _he thought as he slipped into the tub of warm water.

Larten stood in the hallway leading to their room. _"Such rotten luck, not a single decent donor. It was either an old man or some fat woman!" _thought Larten as he walked towards the room, grumbling as he walked. When he arrived to the door, he could hear heavy breathing from inside the room. "Nghh. . ." a small moan could be heard, with the help of his sharp hearing. _"Is that. . . Darren?"_ Thought the older vampire as he opened the door just a crack. "Ahh, haa. . . L-Lar. . ten, ahh." Larten blushed a bright red as he heard his assistant call out his name like that, while he rubbed his length.

_"Hmm, so I guess we are mutual in a way," _he thought as he opened the door and entering. Were he was then welcomed with the sight of Darren masturbating.

When Darren heard the door open to see that he was caught in the act by his mentor, grabbed a blanket and tried to regain some of his dignity. But it was too late, he knew that once he saw a pair of green eyes see what he was doing. "C-Crepsley!" He gasped.

"Hmm, please don't stop on my account. Continue," said Larten with a smirk.

"Wh-why are you . . ?"

"Back so early?" finished Larten as he walked closer to the bed. "Why? Do you always do this when I am off feeding?" he said in a cruel yet seductive tone. "N-no!" Darren began to shake as he gripped the blanket. "Are you sure? Or do you wait until I'm asleep?" Larten then sat on the bed, his head turned to face Darren. His assistant said nothing, only turned his face away to hide the blush that covered his cheeks.

Larten looked down at the covered part of his body. He then grabbed the covers and pulled them away from the young boy. Darren tried to stop his mentor but he was too fast for him. Larten pinned both his hands down onto the bed. "Ah ah ah," Said Larten. "You should not neglect your own desires."

Before Darren could protest, he was silenced by a pair of soft moist lips. "Now, was that so bad?" said Larten jokingly as he broke the kiss. "Mr. Creps-" before he could finish, the older vampire put a finger on the boys lips. "Please, call me 'Larten', won't you?" he said as he began to kiss Darrens' neck. "Ahh, haa. . " gasped Darren as his mentor sucked on his skin, leaving a small hickey.

Larten then began to unbutton the boys' shirt. "Such beautiful skin, like fine Ivory." he said as he kissed the boys chest.

Larten could feel his pants get tighter and tighter with each touch of Darren's' skin. "Nghh. . Larten, please." moaned Darren, his were moist with tears of pleasure. "Why do you show me such a face? Do you not enjoy this?" said Larten, it was obvious that the young half-vampire did enjoy this. He continued to lick and kiss every inch of Darren, mapping a route from each sensitive area. "Ahh," Darren cried as Larten began to play with his small hard member. "Sto-ah! N-not there. . ." Larten ignored the cries and continued.

Then, he slowly took Darren into his mouth. "Ahh! No, haa. . ." the boy gasped as his mentor sucked him slowly, using his tongue and wrapping it around Darren. It didn't take long for him to release his seed into Lartens' mouth. The elder vampire just swallowed his assistant's seed.

"Sweet, just like you Darren." he said as he licked his fingers clean of the remaining cum.

"L-Larten. . ." Darren reached up pulled the older vampire down.

Their lips met and Darren thrust his tongue into the vampires' mouth. Larten was surprised by the boy's actions. Did he truly desire to be touched by him? Does he really love him? Or is it only just for sex? All those questions went through Lartens mind as he broke the kiss. "Please, Larten. . . let me do it too," said Darren as he looked his mentor in his beautiful green eyes. Larten could tell, as he looked into the boys' eyes, that he felt nothing but lust and love for him. Lartens' heart thumped loudly as a large and loving smile spread over his lips. "If that is what you wish, then you can." he said as he kissed his assistant's forehead. Then he sat up on the bed as Darren also sat up. Darren then saw as his mentor motioned for him to move closer. The young half vampire moved closer to his mentor, right in between both his legs. Darren looked down in his mentors pants and spotted a large bulge in his pants. Larten broke the few seconds of silence and asked, "Do you know how?" his voice was so suductive and low that Darren grew more aroused. Darren then blushed a bright red and shook his head 'no'. "Well, I-I will if you. . . t-teach me." he said as he looked up at his mentor with his light brown eyes, like a small puppy at it's owner.

Larten cupped the young boys' face in one hand and kissed his nose. _"How cute, my little assistant." _He thought, he then sat up and pressed his back to the bed frame. Almost as if saying _You may begin_.

Darren then began to do the same things that his mentor did, kissing him and touching him the same way. When he was at Lartens' pants he was able to see his teachers arousal easily. He unbuckled his belt and undid the button. "Are you sure you want to continue Darren? Your hands are shaking." the raspy voice of his teacher surprised him and he looked up to see a pair of emrald eyes looking down at him. "If you are not ready we don-"

"I do! I-I mean, I _**want**_ to do this." said Darren as he unzipped his mentors' pants. The young half-vampire then stuck his hand into Lartens' boxers and touched his warm, hard, and throbbing member. Darren then pulled the boxers down so he could see his teachers member in its full glory. It was long, hard, and thick. The head was already wet with pre-cum.

Now Darren was stuck, he had no clue of what to do next. _"Do I hold it? Feel it? What should I do?" _Thought Darren. In his confusion he decided to do both. He held it at the base with his right hand, holding himself steady with his left. Then he licked the head of Lartens' member. Licking the slit where the pre-cum was, then he slowly took Larten into his moist cavern. First the head then all the way to its shaft. Darren then began to move his head up and down, sucking while he moved.

"Ngh. . . D-Darren, use your tongue a bit more." gsaped Larten as he looked down at his young assistant. His eyes were filled with lust and love for him. Darren then fastend his pace, trying to draw out more pleasure for both him and his mentor. "Darren. . . " Lartens' voice was so shaky, Darren could feel his pleasure as he sucked him. Then Larten came in his mouth, Darren almost choked but he was able to take his mouth away. Lartens' cum dripped from his mouth, Darren licked some from his lips and said, "How was it, Larten?" a devilish smile spread on his lips. Larten then pushed the young half-vampire down onto the bed and pressed their lips together. The kiss was rough yet gentle, Darren almost choked from the lack of oxygen. He tried to push his mentor off of him, but he wouldn't let up. "Ngh. . Larten." Darren moaned at the feeling he got when they kissed. Larten then broke the kiss and began to trail down the young vampires' body. "Mmm. . . " Darren moaned as his mentor took one of his small hardened nipples into his mouth.

"Does it feel good, Darren?" asked Larten in a seductive tone, looking up at his students big brown eyes. Then he moved down to his stomach, kissing and licking his skin. Larten then put himself inbetween the boys' small and slender legs. "Wh-what. . . ?" Darren starred at his mentor as he felt the sudden movement. "Do not worry Darren, I will be gentle." Said Larten as he licked the palm of his left hand and slowly slicked his length. Darren then felt as Larten slowly pushed his member into his tight entrance. "Ah! Ngh. . ." Darren moaned as the older vampire thrusted into him ever so slowly.

"I am going to move now Darren," Said Larten as he then pulled out slowly, and pushed back in. Darren closed his eyes tight as he then felt Larten pick up his pace. "Ah, haa. . . La-Larten, ngh!" Darren called out his teachers name as he then wrapped his arms around the mans' neck. "Darren. . ." Larten moaned into the boys' ear as he licked it. Suddenly his thrusts began to quicken, making Darren moan even more.

"Ahh, haaa . . . . !" Darren began to pant heavily as his mentors' thrusts came faster into his small body.

The tension in his abdomen kept building and building until it was finaly time to release. Darren let out one final moan, "Larten!" his member releasing his load. Warm salty cum spilled onto his and Lartens' bodies.

Larten still thrusted into his student when he finaly felt that it was his time for climax. His low and sexy voice let out a small growl, "Darren. . !" Then his seed was released into Darren, whos' eyes widened at the feeling of his mentor cuming inside of him.

Darrens' exhausted body feel limply to the bed, his chest falling as he tried to catch his breath\. Larten then let himself fall onto Darren, he made sure not to crush him in the process. He and Darren then kissed eachother lovingly as they lay on the bed. Naked, sweating, and covered in eachothers sperm. "I love you Larten, and only you." Said Darren as he broke their kiss. He looked up into those emerald green eyes and smiled as he snuggled close to his mentor. "And I you, young Darren. Nothing will ever change that." Said Larten as he pulled the covers of the hotel bed around them.

"Larten?" said Darren as they lay in the bed. "What is it?" Asked the older vampire as he kissed Darrens' forehead. "I want us to be together forever." Said Darren as he stole a kiss from his teacher. Larten wrapped his arms around the boys' waist.

They slept that way the whole day. Wrapped in eachothers warm embrace.


	2. Two Sins in a Church

**Im sooooooo sorry for the late update _ I had a hard time thinking of what to put for chapter 2, and now I finished. *jumps in air from happiness* Yeah! Now, I hope you guys like this chapter, please R&R!!!!! I know it's slightly shorter than the first but please forgive my laziness X Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

The two vampires sat in the old run down church just as the sun was setting. Darren was at the fire cooking some soup when he heard his mentor wake. "Morning, ." he said as his mentor walked over to the fire. "Morning Darren, what are you cooking now?" asked as he stood behind Darren, looking into the pot. "Just some stew," said Darren without looking up at his mentor. "Is there something that is bothering you Darren?" asked as he sat behind Darren, wrapping him in a hug. Darren's' face grew hot and blushed a bright red. "N-no, it's nothing really." he said as he tried to free himself from 's embrace.

Darren could still remember the night that they had made love in the hotel. His face blushed even brighter as he remembered. saw this and held him tighter. "You can not lie to me, Darren." said the elder vampire as he licked the back of Darren's' neck. "Ahh," Darren moaned as the vampire licked and kissed his neck. "S-stop it, ahh." Darren closed his eyes, feeling himself being pulled in by the feeling of his teachers' warmth on him. then ran a hand down to Darren's' private area, feeling his arousal. "H-hey! Stop!" Darren yelped as he began to fight the feeling. "Do not deny the feeling you are getting, you want this do you not?" asked , a smirk spreads on his lips. He then began to unzip Darren's' pants and slipped his hand inside. Darren gasped as began to feel on his arousal, making it even harder. "P-please, ahh, haa." Darren began to moan even more at the pleasure he got from his mentors' hand. "Darren," ' husky voice was so sexy, Darren felt like he would come just hearing it. "L-Larten, ahh!" Darren began panting as Larten kept rubbing him. "I want to enter you now, Darren." said Larten as he turned Darren around to face him, his emerald eyes filled with need. Darren looked into his teachers beautiful eyes and stole a kiss from him.

"Hurry. . . " That was all Larten needed to hear to know it was ok. Larten smiled at his young assistant and pushed him onto the ground, as he began to remove his shirt. Larten then began to work on the young boys' shirt, undoing the buttons and then slipping it off his small and slender body. Darren looked at his mentor with so much love in his eyes, it almost made him feel like he could drown. Suddenly, Larten thrust himself inside the young boy, recievnig a pleasured filled cry. "Ah! L-Larten. . " cried the young boy as he felt the warmth of his lover in him. It was an intoxicating feeling, the feeling of somehing large and warm in him. "Darren, you are so cute." said the elder vampire as he then pulled out slowly, Darren let out another moan. Then, Larten began to slowly thrust in and out of his young assistant.

"Ah! Haa. . . . Ah" Darren's sweet voice echoed through the abandoned church, making it even more sexy. Larten kept his slow pace until his assistant wrapped his arms around his neck, then lovingly and teasingly bit his neck. "My, you seem to be, ngh, very into it." Said Larten as he used one of his hands and covered Darrens' throbbing member. "Ah, ha!" the young vampire let out a sharp gasp as he felt his mentor gently jerk him off. "L-Larten, p-please . . . f-faster, ah!" Darren was overwhelmed with a strong lust. His hole squeezed Lartens' member as he thrust into the young half vampire.  
"Darren. . . " Larten speed up in his thrusts, pulling out even louder cries from Darren. He could feel himself come closer and closer to climax. "Lar. . ten, ah!" Suddenly Darren could feel the heat in his abdomen build up and then finally leave. He ejaculated his warm and salty cum onto his and Lartens' abdomen. Darren looked up as his mentor thrust once more, then he released his seed into the young vampire. This made Darren moan in complete pleasure at the feeling of the warm seed of his emerald eyed lover. Those beautiful green eyes looked down into Darrens' chocolate ones.  
Then Larten leaned down and placed a deep and loving kiss on his young lover "I love you Darren," He said as he tried not to fall atop him. Darren looked up and then pulled him down, stealing a kiss from the man. "I love you too." he said as he smiled at Larten. As Darren slept on with Larten next to him, Larten looked at the old ruins of the church. He chuckled slightly, _Two vampires doing such a sin in a place like this, how ironic._ he thought as he then laid back, being sure not to wake the young half vampire. Then he let his eyes close and drifted to sleep.

After they rested and redressed themselves, Darren told Larten what had happened in the city, and why the had to leave so early. Soon after, Larten made the suggestion of finding the Cirque and reuniting with them. Darren agreed and soon they were on their way to find the Cirque Du Freak.  
But what awaits the young Darren Shan, that is something you will need to wait for my dear readers. . . . .

* * *

Alright, now what did you guys think? Please be honest with what you think, you can either send me a message (I promise that who ever sends me one, I will respond) Or post a review of it. ^_^

Now, something else I haven't done, a poll:

**Who do you guys think Darren should be paired with in chapter 3?!**

**A.) Gavner**

**B.) Evra**

**C.) Crepsley again (XD lol )  
**

**D.) Kurda**

**or E.) Vanez  
**

Send me a message with your answer and the most votes will be the next chapter. ^O^ (Because I have the worst case of writers block EVER!!!!!)

Thank you *bows head* \(^o^)/


	3. Thank you everyone! :3

**Thank you everyone! ^_^ **

I really appreciate everyone that read this story, and to those that voted, Im sorry to say that now I have tallied the total votes on the next chapter.

And the winner is . . . . .

EvraxDarren!! XD

I will be working on the 3rd chapter soon and hopefully with spring break coming soon, I will be done by the end of spring break. So please be patient!

Yours in Eternity,

Lucia M. ^,..,^


	4. Meeting and a Twist

**And now, what you've all been waitting for. **

**Chapter 3! :O This chappy will be somewhat of a shock to those that voted for DarrenxEvra, because I put a small twist in it as well :3 And Sorry for it being really late, I had a few problems as to what to put in it. *bows* Please forgive me, and comment and rate this :**

**Anyone that objects or even dares to flame this in any way, you will be hunt down by my BUNNY ARMY! **

**(\_/) (\_/) (\_/) (\_/)**

(n n) (n n ) (n n) (n n) 

lol :3

Evra was lying in his hammock one late night, trying to fall asleep, when he heard Darren walk in. "Hey Darren, how did your lessons go?" Darren nearly jumped out of his skin when Evra spoke. Darren turned and looked at Evra with his large brown eyes. "Um, th-they were OK." Said Darren as he was climbing into his hammock.

But Evra knew something was up with Darren. "Really?" he said casually. "Well, what did he teach you this time?" he climbed out of his hammock and walked over behind Darren. He was so close to Darren that he could barely handle it. Ever since they became roommates it was always hard for Evra to not attack him in his sleep.

"Listen Evra, I'm really tired right now. Can we talk in the morning?" asked Darren as he climbed in. Suddenly he was grabbed by his arms and pinned to the ground. He let out a small yelp when he hit the hard earth below him. "I'm not letting you go now, Darren. Not before I tell you this." Evra leaned down and placed a rough kiss on the young half vampires' lips.

Soft, warm, and moist. Evra was in complete bliss. Darren had his eyes wide open in shock, and then he tried to move away from the kiss. But every time he tried to move away, Evra gripped his arms tightly. Once Evra broke the kiss, he moved his mouth to Darrens' ear and whispered something. "I love you Darren, I really do." His voice was low and husky. They were maybe only a year or two apart but Evras' voice sounded more or less like that of an adult.

Darren blushed a bright red at Evras' words, how did it end up like this? Darren cared for Evra, but not like a lover. He saw him more like an older brother than a lover. Darren turned his head to the side. "I'm sorry Evra, but. . I can't return your feelings." He said as he kept his face turned away. From the position they were in, and the way that he had his head turned, Evra was looking not at his face, but at his slender neck. Evra could feel his face warming, and his heartbeat increase. Darrens' slender neck and slightly pale skin was even more beautiful than any girls. Evra leaned in closer to Darren, a few inches from his neck. Darren felt this and began to shove him off. "Evra, get off." He said as he pushed at the snake boy's chest. But Evra grabbed both his wrists and pinned him down. "Evra!" Darren yelped slightly as his friend held a firm grip.

"Sorry Darren, but I can't let you go now." Said Evra, then he gave the young half-vampire another rough kiss. Darren shut his eyes tightly, more so because of a reflex. Evra then roughly pushed his tongue into his friends' mouth, licking and tasting every crevice of the boys' mouth. He moaned slightly, intoxicated by the taste of Darrens' mouth. Darrens' eyes widened in shock. He then kneed Evra in the stomach, but not too hard. He wanted to escape his grip, but he didn't want to harm his friend in the process. Evra gasped as he broke the kiss and fell onto his side, coughing slightly.

Darren then stood up, being careful not to lose his balance. "S-Sorry Evra, but you asked for it." He said, and then ran out the tent.

Leaving Evra alone.

It had been almost a week since that incident, and Darren never set foot in the tent he shared with Evra. And that whole time Evra had been thinking of a way to apologize to him. But what could he say to him? "Hey, I'm sorry for jumping you. Forgive me?" or, "I didn't mean to almost rape you, I promise, it won't happen again." No, he couldn't say anything like that. As he thought about what to say, he passed by the small creek near the camp, he heard voices. He made his way to it, stopping when he saw Darren and Mr. Crepsley talking. It was nighttime, so the old vampire was safe from any harm from the sun. As Evra crept closer to the bushes close to them, he could see what they were doing. And the whole thing made it clear as to why Darren couldn't return his feelings.

As Evra hid in the bushes, he saw the young half-vampire, lying on Crepsleys' dark red cape, his chest falling and rising heavily. "Ngh..." Darren moaned slightly. In between his legs, his mentor licked his hard member. Evra could feel his face heat up so much; he thought he might get a nose bleed. "A-Ahhh!" Darren arched his back, his legs riding up along his mentor's sides. Larten heard this and moved away from the boys' member, looking up at him, smirking. "You are feeling it a lot more, correct, Darren?" He said as he used his hand to pull more moans from his young student. Darren moaned, bucking his hips up, thrusting into his mentor's hand. Larten then kissed him deeply, only breaking the kiss to say, "How cute, my little student.." Then he kissed Darren, roughly yet gently. Evra sat in the bush, covering his mouth with one hand as his other hand wandered to the hard member in his pants. _So that's whay he didn't want to return my feelings? Because he's with this old geezer? _Thought Evra. Then he was pulled out of his thought when he heard another loud moan. "Ahh! L-Larten!" Evra looked and saw Mr. Crepsley with his lips on Darrens' chest, and his own hard member in his assistant's tight hole.  
"Ngh...so...tight.." He moaned as he slowly began to move, in and out. Darren tossed his head back, griping the cape in his hands, moaning. "Nnhaa! L-Lar..ten, ahhh!" Evra watched the scene, all while hiding and making sure he wouldn't get caught. Then his hand crept into his shorts, grabbing his own aroused member.

Larten thrust in and out of the young vampire, letting out a low moan every now and then. "Darren..." The look on the young assistants face was so sexy, Evra breathed huskily as he jerked his member, closing his eyes, imagining he was the one penetrating Darren. "Ngh.." He was close to climax when he heard Darrens' voice call out a name. "Larten!" And with that, Larten released his load into the young boy, letting out another low moan. "Ngh, Darren..." Evra came, panting. _Wow, I didn't think Darren would look so...sexy..._ Thought Evra as he sat there, wiping his hand on the grass. He put his member up and began to slowly stand, when suddenly his foot crushed a twig.

_Snap. _Oh, crap.

Larten was the first to spot him. He looked up from his assistant, his Emerald eyes on the young snake boy. _Oh crap, I'm in trouble. _Darren then turned his head slightly, still exhausted from his love making with his mentor, but when he spotted Evra, he sat up. Ignoring the pain in his waist. "E-Evra...wh-what are you d-doing here..?" Stuttered Darren, his light brown eyes fixed on his snake friend.  
Evra gulped at the sight of his friend with nothing on his slender, pale skinned body. "I-I, uh...I-I was just, umm..." Evra couldn't make up an excuse, because, what could he say?

Larten looked at Evra, and said, "I had heard from young Darren that you had attacked him." he said it in such a laid back manor, Evra was slightly confused, wondering why he had now brought up the incident. "Umm, w-well..." Larten then pulled Darren up, making him face Evra, his body exposed. "C-Crepsley!" Darren was shocked at the sudden movement. "Do you actually think that I would give up such a body?" Said Larten, licking Darrens' neck, then sucking on the skin. Darren blushed, trying to hold back a moan. "Hnn, s-stop it!" But Larten only grabbed both his thin arms and held them behind his back. Grabbing a piece of his cape and tearing it off. Then he tied Darrens' hands behind him, but he was careful not to harm him. "Calm yourself, Darren, let young Evra see what a lewid body you have.."  
As he spoke, he spread Darrens' legs wide, showing his hard and throbbing member, and the many kiss marks that the older vampire had left on his inner thighs.

Darrens' face was a bright red, he looked away. Evra only stood, shocked, amazed, and aroused all at once. _Wow... _That was the only thought that ran through young Evras' mind when he saw Darren spread out like that. Larten saw the look on Evras' face, he then moved his hand onto Darrens' member. "Now, Evra. How could a boy like you even think of ever being able to satisfy a body like Master Shan's'?" He smirked. Evra glared at Larten, "What makes you think I can't?" he said, upset from the insult that the elder vampire had thrown at him. Larten smirked a bit more, and then gently stroked Darren. "Well, why not come and prove me otherwise?" He said, kissing Darrens' neck, sucking slightly. "Ahhnn.." Darren blushed even more, moaning as his mentor stroked him and sucked on his neck.

Evra thought about it for a moment. _Is he trying to trick me? _He thought, but even if he was being tricked, then it was working. He then moved over to the two vampires, kneeling in front of Darren. As he did that, Larten moved his hand away, letting Evra have a better view of the young half-vampires' member as it throbbed and wept. "Now, Evra, show young Darren some...true pleasure." Said Larten, his voice almost a low growl. Evra nodded slightly, then lowered himself to Darrens' member, and then kissed the tip. "Ahhhnnn!" Darren moaned, panting slightly. Evra blushed lightly when he heard his friend's voice like that. Evra then slowly began to take him in his mouth. "S-Stop, E-Evra, ahhh!" pleaded the young half-vampire, yet even as he said that, he didn't want his friend to stop. He was tired from having been bedded by his mentor, yet he was feeling even more now that his friend was involved.

Now he was being pleasured in the front by his friend, and pleasured by his mentor, who sucked and bit on the back of his neck. "Now, Evra, nibble on the tip. He enjoys that feeling." Said Larten as he then let one hand move to one Darrens' hard nipples. He lightly pinched it, still kissing his assistants neck. Evra moved from Darrens' member and lightly nibbled on the tip of it. Darren moaned even louder, arching his back lightly. "Ahhhh!"

Evra could feel himself getting hard again, but he didn't even bother hiding it. He wanted to show Darren how much he loved him, he wanted him to see how much he desired to do this with him. Larten saw the young snake boys' erection, then said, "Evra, let young Darren give you some... special treatment." Evra moved away, then Larten pushed him down, so he was sitting on his butt. Larten sat Darren on his knees, and then pushed him down, so his face was at Evras' hard member. "Go on Darren. Show him what I have taught you." Said Larten, then Darren nodded. He moved his face closer to Evras' shorts; he could see the outline of his friends' member. He then kissed it through his shorts. Evra moaned slightly, closing his eyes. "Hnnn.." Darren heard him, and then lightly bit down on his shorts, pulling them down. Evra gasped slightly, he could feel himself harden even more. When Darren pulled them down, he and Larten got a bit of a shock. Evra had no underwear on underneath.  
"Evra, that is a bit naughty, not wearing any briefs." Said Larten, chuckling slightly. But Darren didn't hear him; his mind was only focused on one thing, and one thing only. The size of his friends' member.

He was bigger than Darren thought. He blushed slightly as he then kissed it from the tip down. Evra sucked in a breath of air, then moaned slightly. "Nghh.."

As Darren began to take in his friend, Larten then moved himself behind Darren, who was in a perfect position. On his knees, his hands tied behind him, focused on something else. He smirked, then slowly inserted one of his fingers. Darren felt that and moaned slightly, his tongue wrapping around Evra. "Nnn, D-Darren.." Moaned Evra, he put a hand on Darren's head, running his fingers through his soft hair.

As Darren sped up, so did Larten, thrusting his fingers in faster and faster. Darren was excited so much that he felt he could drown in the please he was getting. "Ngh, D-Darren...I-I'm gonna..." But before Evra could finish, he felt himself cum into Darrens' mouth. Darren moaned softly as he tasted his friend, sweet yet salty. He moved away from his friends' member, which was still slightly hard. "Well done, Darren. Now you get a treat..." Said Larten, he then lifted up his assistant, his legs spread wide, revealing his hard and weeping member. Just below it, his hole twitched with excitement and anticipation. Waiting for either Larten or Evra to enter him. "Go on Evra, I have already loosened him for you," Said Larten as he kissed and licked the back of Darrens' neck. Darren moaned as his mentor did that, his face turning a light shade of pink.

Evra knew what Larten was doing, and that confused him slightly. "Wh-Why are you doing this?" He asked, looking at Larten. "Don't you love him?" Larten only smiled thinly, he said "I do love Darren, but he asked for this. And I am merely showing him what happens when you wish." He said, motioning for Evra to do what he should.

Evra didn't like this, but his member was begging for more release.

Evra moved closer to Darren, grabbing the back of Darrens' knees, lifting his legs up slightly. At this sudden movement, Darren looked up at his friend, his face a deep red. Evra saw this and smiled sweetly at his friend, lightly kissing him. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," He said, he then thrust into his young half-vampire friend. Darren tossed his head back, looking up at his mentor. Looking into the deep emerald eyes of the elder vampire. Larten placed a loving and gentle hand on his young lover, trying to comfort him as Evra thrust into him. "Ahhhhh!" Darren moaned as he felt Evra touch his most sensitive spot. "A-Are you OK Darren?" Asked Evra, his face had a hint of worry. Darren looked back to his friend, smiling lightly. He nodded, "I-I'm fine…. Please…. Hurry Evra.." He moaned, sending a wave of pleasure through Evra, he then thrust into him again, a bit roughly this time.

Darren panted heavily, moaning loudly. "Ahhh, haaaa!" He could feel his friend's long member slide against his inner walls, trying to drag out more pleasured cries. Evra moaned more, picking up his pace as he thrust into his friend.

"Darren..y-you're so, hnnnn, tight!" Moaned Evra, thrusting in and out of his young friend. Larten felt his member harden as he watched his lover being entered by the snake boy, he then stood on his knees, his large member close to Darrens' mouth. "Now Darren, pleasure us both." He said, his low husky voice made Darren tighten around his friend.

Darren opened his mouth, letting his mentor thrust his member into his assistants' moist cavern. Larten moaned, a light blush on his face as he moved in time with Evras' thrusts.

Evra could feel himself getting close to climax. He thrust a bit faster, gripping Darrens' thighs. "Hnnmm, D-Darren!" He moaned loudly.

Larten moaned as well, feeling as pre-cum formed on the tip of his member, he closed his eyes.  
Suddenly, Evra thrust one last time, then came into Darren, moaning. Darren felt his friend cum inside him, and the pressure in his lower body released onto his and Evras' abdomen.

At the same time Larten released his load into Darrens' mouth, moaning.

Darren moaned at the feeling of having his friend and his lovers' warm seed in him.

Evra panted, then pulled out of his friend, hearing a satisfying moan escape the young half-vampires' lips. Larten pulled out of Darrens' mouth, moaning as well.

As both Evra and Larten sat in the grass, panting, they looked at Darren, seeing that he had already passed out from the intense pleasure he had received and given.

"How…was it…. young Von?" Asked Larten, panting slightly. Evra looked at him. "A-Amazing…" He said, lying down on the grass. "B-But….why did you…?"

Larten chuckled slightly, "It was not my idea…it was Darrens'." He said. Evra thought it was strange, but decided not to ask. He was tired from making love to his friend. He needed sleep.

He curled up onto his side, and closed his eyes, replaying the incident in his mind.

Tonight he would dream about the wondrous encounter he had with the elder vampire and young half-vampire.

**And done! Woooooo! **

** sorry that it took so long for me to update. I've just had a lot of things happening that I couldn't finish it. **

**Well, I just hope you like this chappy and I will be working on the next one as soon as you start reading this one! lol **

**Please R&R **


	5. The City of Blood Part I

Woo! Already this far into the story! I'm so happy that so many of you love my fan fic, I really appreciate it. :)

**And I decided that this chapter will be a "Two part" Chapter. **

**This being when they first come to the town before their business with the crazed Vampaneze and before Darren meets Debbie (**_**whom I don't like.. lol**_**) And the second part will take place a bit before they head back to the Cirque, after they rescue Evra. That and this chappy will include a bit of rape lol**

**So please, enjoy…**

* * *

A year had passed since Darren had begun living with the Cirque du Freak, and he had already made a friend with the snake boy, Evra Von. He'd experienced so many things in the time he's been with them. Losing two human friends-one murdered by the wolf-man, the other to insanity-meeting the man known as Des Tiny, and finally drinking human blood. He'd first thought that it was an evil thing to do, drinking the blood of a human, but he did it to keep his friend, Sam Grest, alive and always with him and Evra.

The Cirque had stopped in a small town, in the middle of winter, and decided to camp inside of a run-down warehouse. He and Evra would still do their chores, acting as if that night by the creek hadn't happened. But Evra sometimes found himself looking at Darren, remembering that night. And if Darren caught him looking, he would blush slightly.

One night, as Darren and Mr. Crepsley sat together eating and talking, two hands held two large knifes to their necks. "Freeze!" Said a low voice. "One move and you're dead, Larten Crepsley!" Darren trembled, having been caught off guard. But when he looked at his mentor/lover acting so calm, he was confused. Larten sighed slightly, putting his index finger on the tip of the knife and moving it down. "Gavner, Gavner, Gavner." He said. "I heard you coming from half a mile away." The hands moved away, and Darren let out the breath he was holding in. "Not true!" The man said, his voice gruff. "You couldn't have!" Larten smirked slightly. "Nobody in the world breathes as heavily as you do." He said, turning to face their guest. Darren turned as well. The man chuckled, putting the large knifes away. "Is this how you treat a friend you haven't seen in seventeen years, Larten?" He smiled. Darren felt his face redden slightly. The man that stood before them was a very muscular man. Built like a wrestler. His light brown hair cut short, a face covered with scars and dark patches, with dark rims under his eyes. Even if it looked like he was a mess, he still had the chiseled features that even Leonardo couldn't replicate with any slab of stone.

Even in such cold weather, he wore only a pair of jeans, a shirt and a small jacket. Darren noted this and it clicked. This man was also a vampire. As Mr. Crepsley introduced Darren to the man, known as Gavner Purl, Darren learned a bit more about the vampire clan. Learning about the Generals, the Princes, who and what they were. As they talked, the red haired vampire noticed how Gavner looked at Darren. His eyes lingering in certain areas while Darren didn't notice. Suddenly Gavner took hold of one of the young half-vampires' hands, his eyes widening as he noticed the marks on his fingers. "The boy's a vampire!" He shouted, his face showing a sign of anger and shock. "Of course, is that not why you are here?" Asked Mr. Crepsley. Gavner shook his head. "I did not, I came here on another matter. A more personal matter." He said, sitting down near the elder vampire. "Wh-What do you mean?" Asked Darren, looking from Gavner to Crepsley. Gavner looked at the young half-vampire, then at Crepsley. "I have no objection to talking in front of the boy," He said, "But,"

Mr. Crepsley nodded. "Darren, I must ask you to give us privacy. Gavner and I have matters to discuss." He said, looking at his young lover. "Please find Mr. Tall and inform him I shall be unable to perform tonight." Darren looked as his mentor and Gavner walked off. Darren was reluctant; feeling a bit upset that his lover would treat him like a child still and kept him out of things. At his request, he informed Mr. Tall of the sudden absence of one of their acts. That was when Darren was then used as Mr. Crepsley's replacement. He was ecstatic, knowing that now he would have a chance to be a star, even if for just a few minutes.

As the Cirque troop began to put up for the night, Darren walked around the old building, still dressed in the costume Madame Truska had picked out for him to perform. As he walked, a voice from above called to him. "Hey Darren!" He looked up to see Gavner leap down from the roof of the warehouse and land perfectly on his feet in front of him. He smiled at Darren, his light brown eyes shining in the night. Darren felt a blush coming and fought it. "I've got to be leaving soon. Will you take a walk with me?" He asked, standing in front of the young half-vampire. Darren nodded and followed next to Gavner. As they talked for a moment, Darren looked towards Gavner, catching him looking him over. He felt a slight blush on his face, then looked away. "Why would he do that?" He asked, trying to keep calm. "No one knows. Larten never gave much away." Said Gavner, putting his hands behind his head as they walked. "Might be because he was tired of all the killing…" He sighed, looking off into the distance. Snapping out of it he grinned, turning to Darren. "Well, I should be off.."

"You're leaving? I wanted to hear more." Asked Darren, looking at the General with his large chocolate eyes. Gavner smiled, ruffling the boys' hair. "Sorry Darren. Larten'll scalp me alive if I tell you more. Best not to ask." He said. Darren frowned slightly, looking like a small puppy. Gavner looked at the boy, kneeling down in front of him, placing his hands on Darrens' shoulders. "Listen to me Darren, you have a great man as your mentor. He's a bit grumpy at first glance, but later on you get used to it." He chuckled, smiling. As he stood up, he smiled at the young half-vampire. "Just remember that, and you'll go far." He smiled, placing a light kiss on Darrens' cheek. Darren blushed slightly when he did that. Gavner turned on his heel, speaking over his shoulder to Darren. "Besides, Larten will soon be on the move." And just before Darren could ask what he meant, Gavner was gone, already flitting. Darren stood alone, thinking over what had just happened, then made his way to Lartens' van, unknowing of the journey soon to come.

* * *

It had been a few days since Darren and Evra had been in the city after leaving with Mr. Crepsley. The elder vampire had found a nice hotel for the three of them to stay in and booked two separate rooms for them, one for him and one for the boys. Every night Mr. Crepsley would leave and wouldn't return until late the next morning, exhausted. Darren and Evra would do the many things that young boys did when left to their own devices.

One afternoon, the two boys had decided to stay in for the day. Evra was in the shower, and Darren sat by the window, giving him a beautiful view of the small town below as the shops and streets were filled with people walking from place to place, trying to get out of the cold. Most of the people carried bags with store names, filled with gifts for their family and friends. Christmas was coming soon, and this would be the first one since he joined Mr. Crepsley as his assistant. _This is the first year without my family, _He thought, feeling a slight tightness in his chest. He sighed slightly, not hearing the snake boy walk up behind him. "Something wrong Darren?" He asked, watching as Darren jumped slightly from the chair. "Geez Evra, don't sneak up on me like that." Said Darren, standing up, his back to the window. "Sorry, but I thought you'd have already heard me by now." Chuckled Evra as he continued to dry his blond green hair with the towel in his hands. Darren blushed slightly when he noticed his friend wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants, his shirt lying on the bed closest to the window. Darren could clearly see the muscles that lined his friends' shimmering body. The glow of the green, topaz and yellow colored scales mesmerized him that he couldn't help but stare. He pried his eyes away, turning away and facing the window. "W-Well, I was a little distracted." He said, trying to keep from turning around and facing his friend. Evra looked at his friend, confused only until he noticed the reflection on the window, seeing the rose color on his friends face. Evra took this chance and spoke. "Do you remember that night?" He asked.

Darren felt all the feeling in his body leave. "Wh-what are you talking about?" He asked, trying to make it sound like he really didn't know what his friend meant. Evra locked eyes with him through the reflection in the window. "That night by the river, before we met Sam? Do you?" He asked, his face showing a mix of hope and desperation. Darren kept quiet, unsure of how he should answer his friend.

After what seemed like eternity, Darren spoke. "I remember." He said, blushing slightly when he felt Evra spin him around to face him. Chocolate eyes meeting yellow-green eyes. "Then why did you avoid me after it happened?" Asked Evra. When Darren didn't answer, Evra felt something in him snap. He kissed Darren, roughly. Darren blushed a bright red, his eyes wide with surprise. He tried to push his friend, but he felt his strength leave him as Evra forced his tongue into the young half-vampires' mouth. Darren tried to regain control, but he knew he wouldn't win. He knew it but he couldn't accept it. His thoughts were cut short when he felt himself being thrown onto the bed. "E-Evra, wh-what?" Before he could move off the bed, the snake boy was on top of him, kissing him again, in a rough yet gentle manner. Darren felt a moan escape as he was kissed, his eyes shut tight. Evra forced his tongue into his friends' mouth again, tasting him. He played with Darrens' tongue, hearing him let out a pleasured moan. The young snake boy felt his friends' arousal poking through his pants. He broke the kiss, then moved down to the boy's pale skinned neck, his hands pinning him the bed. "E-Evra, ahh." Moaned Darren, feeling as the snake boy nipped at his neck. "E-Evra, p-please let go." He said, blushing a bright red. Evra, moved his neck, looking down at the helpless half-vampire, feeling incredibly powerful in the position he was in. He felt a small smirk cross his lips. "Sorry Darren, but I've waited to long for this." He said, his voice low and husky. The sound of it made Darren blush even more. Suddenly the grip Evra had on his wrists tightened, and Evra pulled a cloth from his pocket and begun tying his hands together. "E-Evra!" Yelped Darren, feeling his hands being tied behind his back. Then he felt Evra grip at his shirt, ripping it open, Darren looked away, blushing brightly. "I'm sorry Darren, but I've been holding it in since that time." Said Evra, his husky voice floated to Darrens' ears, feeling like he would melt at the sound of it. Evra ran a cool hand over Darrens' exposed chest. Making him shier slightly, the sensation feeling intoxicating. Evra then lightly ran a finger over one of Darrens' light colored nipple, pinching it gently. Darren moaned softly, feeling as Evra pinched and flicked the small bud. "Ahhh!" He gasped, feeling as Evra took the small bud into his mouth. Evra gently bit his friends' pert nipple, running his reptilian tongue over and around it. Darren moaned, arching his back off the bed. As the snake boy moved away, he smiled. "You're so sensitive Darren," He smirked, kissing the perked bud. "Is it because Larten hasn't touched you in so long?" He asked.

Darren felt his blush deepen. Evra smiled at the reaction. "I'm right aren't I?" He said, kissing down Darrens' chest, licking and nipping as he moved down. Darren said nothing, except the occasional moan or gasp as Evra moved down, stopping at his waist. The young snake boy then unzipped his friends' pants, pulling them off completely and tossing them aside. He was then faced with the sight of Darren sans underpants. "How naughty Darren, going without underwear." He chuckled, gently gripping his friends' hard member. Darren moaned at the touch, blushing a deep red. Evra smiled, placing a rough yet gentle kiss on Darrens' lips. Darren tried to fight against him, but his energy was drained from his body, leaving him powerless to his snake friend. Darren blushed even more when he felt Evra's hands moved to his slender legs, spreading them apart. He shook his head, breaking the forced kiss.

"E-Evra, s-stop!" He gasped, feeling as Evra pressed his hard-on against his own. The snake boy looked down at his friend, his hands tied behind him, his short black hair disheveled and his white button up shirt ripped open. Evra could feel his heart tighten in his chest, he knew what he was doing was wrong but he didn't care. He was upset because Darren hardly ever looked at him, wouldn't talk to him about that night. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "I'm sorry Darren, but I can't stop." He whispered, a tear rolled down is cheek as he gave the young half-vampire an apologetic smile.

Darren looked up at his friend, seeing the tear and the expression on his beautiful and scale covered face.

Darren looked away, whispering something that Evra couldn't hear. "What is it Darren?" He asked, his grip on Darrens' legs lessening. Darren blushed, looking up at his friend. "I-I said I-it's fine." He mumbled, seeming almost embarrassed by what had happened. Evra felt his own face redden at the sound of his friends' statement. "A-Are you sure Darren?" He asked, his grip feeling gentle and kind.

Darren felt the change in his friend go from rough and desperate to kind. He nodded, giving his scale-covered friend a slight nod. "Yes… so please, hurry.." He said, his eyes swimming in lust and desperation. Evra felt his member twitch, begging for him to do something.

Evra nodded and begun to unzip his pants, pulling them past his waist, and slid them off easily, tossing them to the ground. Darren noticed how Evra as well had decided to be naughty and go sans underpants, they both shared an embarrassed laugh. Then, Evra positioned himself, lining his hardness with Darrens' pleading entrance. Evra blushed, then thrust into his young friend, listening as he let out a pleasured moan. Evra moaned as well, pulling out slightly, then thrust in a bit harder. Darren moaned loudly, trying to keep his voice down as Mr. Crepsley slept in the next room. But try as he might, the pleasure he got from his friend inside him was unbearable for him to keep his voice down.

He wanted to moan as loud as he could, to let the world know how much pleasure he was getting. The thought made his cheeks redden even deeper. Evra soon began a slow ad steady pace as he thrust in and out. Pulling the occasional pained moan from the young boys soft lips. Darren arched his back as his friend pounded into him, his member pressing on his sweet spot. "Ahhh! Evra!" He moaned, tightening around his snake friend. Evra moaned as well, intoxicated in the pleasure. "Ahhhhnn, D-Darren!" He soon bean to thrust faster, harder, as he felt himself soon to climax. Darren felt close as well, and moaned even louder, tossing his head back.

Suddenly, Evra thrust once more, climaxing into his friends tightness. Darren felt it and released his own, moaning Evras' name, onto his abdomen.

Evra panted, collapsing on top of the young half-vampire. The two boys looked into each-others eyes, Evra could see the truth in Darrens' eyes now. How much he did care for Evra, but his feelings for his mentor were much stronger. Evra saw this, and yet his chest didn't tighten like before. He felt more… relaxed now.

Maybe it was the fact that he was now exhausted and wanted to sleep, he wasn't sure. All he wanted now was to just drift off into sleep. He pulled out of his young friend, hearing him moan at the loss. He lay next to the half-vampire, panting, thinking of something to say to him, when Darren spoke first.

"Evra.." He said, panting as well. Evra felt a pang in his chest, then spoke. "Y-Yeah Darren?" Darren turned his head to face his friend, a slight smirk on his lips. "D-Don't…tell Mr. Crepsley…about what just…happened." He said, smiling at his snake friend. Evra stared at him, his face blank. But when he caught the true meaning behind the words, he smiled back, leaning over to place a soft kiss on Darrens' cheek. "I promise." He said, his hands moving to untie his friends' hands. Once the bindings were off, Darren moved closer to Evra, smiling as he snuggled with the snake boy. Outside the window, the few rays of the morning sun peaked through the curtains. Bathing the naked boys in a warm light. Darren had already dozed off as Evra gazed out the window, watching as snow came down.

He looked at the sleeping boy, running a hand through his hair, smiling.

_I love you Darren, and I'm glad that I've met you. _He smiled, pulling one of the blankets over them, and nodded off, holding the sleeping half-vampire close to him.

Unknown to him, that soon he'd be separated from his young love, waiting to be rescued . . . .

**

* * *

**

**Wow, this chapter took a lot less time for me than the last one lol**

**Larten**: "And why is that that I was left out from the fun?"

**Me**: Sorry, I just wanted to give the readers some more Darren/Evra love. (sweat drop)

**Evra**: "I thought it was fun, hell, she should do our pairing more often!" (smiles)

**Darren**: (blushes)

**Larten**: (glares at Evra)

**Me**: (sighs) Look, I'm sorry, I'll try to put more of you and Darren OK Crepsley?

**Larten**: "Fine, but next time I might just not forgive you and skin you instead."

**Me**: (smacks him Gibbs style) Hey, I can delete you, ya'know?

(This is what happens when you write too much, you start having weird conversations with the characters lol)


	6. The City of Blood Part II

**All right, now what you've all been waiting for, part two! ****J**

**This one will of course, as I said, take place a little after they rescue Evra from the tunnels, and in their hotel room. And even a little bit of some extra smutty goodness. **

**Now enjoy….**

**

* * *

**

Darren sighed slightly as he sat on the bed of the new hotel. His thoughts had turned to Debbie for a moment, as he remembered how he had used her and her parents to trick the crazed and hungry Murlough from the sewers early the past day. He'd felt bad using her and her parents as mere bait for a crazed vampeneze killer, bent on drinking and draining the blood from innocent people. (Which is why vampires have such a bad reputation now) Just so he could rescue his best friend Evra von, the snake boy.

As he looked out the window in the room, watching the moon as it hung in the vast dark sky, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said, knowing full well that his mentor, Mr. Crepsley was who had knocked. Mr. Crepsley walked over to the bed, standing next to his assistant. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking at Darren with his deep emerald green eyes. Darren looked up at him, nodding slightly, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm fine, just a little tired is all." He said, looking back out the window, watching as a few snowflakes floated down, like small frozen tears. Mr. Crepsley sat on the bed, next him. He moved himself, so that he sat directly behind Darren, and wrapped his long and muscular arms around Darren. "Are you sure? You seem troubled by something." He said, his breath hot and comforting on Darrens' ear. Darren blushed slightly, squirming slightly in the embrace from his mentor. He didn't want to tell him, his mentor and lover, that he had made love to Evra.

After all that happened in a time line of about a week or more, he was more worried that Larten would not love him because he had been bedded by his friend without Crepsleys' knowing.

Or did he already know? Darren pushed it from his thoughts, shaking his head slightly. "I'm fine, really. There's nothing for you to be worried about." He said, turning to face his mentor, but Crepsley held him tight in the embrace. Darren was about to ask if there was anything wrong, but Crepsley spoke first. "I am sorry, but please. Let me stay like this for a while longer." He rested his head on Darrens' right shoulder, his bright orange hair slightly disheveled. Darren only nodded, feeling how well his small and delicate seeming body fit Crepsleys' tall and lean one. Darren felt Crepsleys' hands wander to his stomach, then up to his chest. Darren blushed, feeling his body heat up. "C-Crepsley, n-not now." He whispered, feeling as Crepsley ran his large and cool hand over Darrens' chest through his shirt. Darren squirmed a bit more, trying to get free of Crepsleys' grip. "C-Crepsley.." He moaned slightly, blushing as Crepsleys' other hand found its way to Darrens pants. "Do not fight it Darren, you want this. And you know it." He whispered, a smirk playing at his lips. Darren blushed, feeling his member getting hard.

He was right, Darren wanted for his mentor to touch him. He wanted to feel his lovers' hands on him as they groped, pinched and rubbed every part of him. He moaned a bit more as Crepsley gently bit his ear. "Ahhh, L-Larten.." He moaned. Darren could feel his mentors' pleasure, from how he touched and rubbed him; to the way he kissed and nipped his ear.

Larten moved to Darrens' neck, kissing and licking. Darren moaned slightly, a blissful feeling filling every inch of his body.

He loved how Larten would treat him so gently, despite his rough disposition at times. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up, and roughly thrown onto the bed, Lartens' warm and perfect lips coming down roughly onto his own.

Well, _sometimes _he was gentle.

Darren blushed, kissing him back, letting his hands run through Lartens' soft and smooth orange hair. It felt moist, probably from the small amount of sweat that was his mentor. He moaned as Larten began to unbutton Darrens' shirt, running a cool hand on his small chest, playing with one of his nipples. Darren moaned into the kiss, his mouth opening just enough to give Larten access to thrust his own tongue into the young half-vampires' mouth. Larten ran one hand over Darrens' chest, while his other hand moved Darrens' pants, unbuttoning his pants. Darren blushed a bit more, gripping his elder lovers hair in one hand, pulling him closer with the other. Larten smirked into the kiss, then pulled away. "You are so cute Darren.." He whispered, kissing Darrens' cheek. Suddenly he used his sharp nail and ripped Darrens' pants open, removing the shredded cloth from him. "L-Larten," Moaned Darren, his face a bright red. Larten ignored the protest and continued to remove his young lovers remaining articles of clothing.

Once he'd removed all of the young half-vampires' clothing, he looked down at him. His gaze running along Darrens' smooth and pale skin, his perked nipples, and the throbbing proof of his lust for his mentor. Larten smirked, running a large hand over the young boys' chest, causing him to moan slightly. Larten took one of the pink buds between his fingers, pinching slightly, eliciting another moan from the young boy.

Darren arched his back slightly, feeling Lartens' warm lips encircle his nipple, blushing a deep red. "Ahhh, L-Larten," He gasped, feeling as Lartens' hands spread his legs open, revealing his hard member. He released Darrens' nipple, looking into his chocolate eyes with his bright emerald green eyes. Darren looked back into his elder lovers' face, noticing the look of happiness, lust, and even a tinge of worry written on his features. "Wh-what's wrong..?" He asked, a look of worry crossing his face.

Larten didn't respond, he only hugged Darren in a tight embrace, his large arms wrapped around the young boys' body. He pressed his lips to Darrens' ear, whispering in a caring yet sad tone. "I thought I had almost lost you." He mumbled, burring his face into Darrens' dark brown hair. Darren felt his face heat up once more, embarrassed by Lartens' sudden words. "Wh-what?" He said, trying to turn his face to see the elder vampires' face. But Larten kept his face buried in Darrens' dark hair, his lips moving on Darrens' scalp as he spoke. "I had almost lost you tonight Darren. Had Murlough not fallen for the trap, he would've killed you, of course only to lure me, but had he done it I would have killed him." He said, keeping Darren in the embrace.

Darren felt a pang of sadness in his chest, but he also felt something else.

He felt… happy.

As they lay there, Darren broke the silence. "Larten," When Larten heard his name, he moved his face away from Darrens' hair reluctantly. Darren smiled at his mentor, and pulled him down into a warm and welcoming kiss. When they broke apart, their faces only an inch or two away from another kiss. "I'll never leave you. Ever." He said, smiling. Watching as a slight smile appeared on his elder lovers face. "I love you Larten…"

Even before those words had left his mouth, Larten had locked their lips into a desperate and lustful kiss. As they were locked into the kiss, Larten unzipped his pants, pulling out his own hard member, and grabbed the back of Darrens' knees, lifting his small ass off the bed.

He blushed, breaking the kiss, his hands on Lartens' shoulders. "I will be gentle." Whispered Larten, his warm and moist lips brushing against Darrens' cheek. Darren nodded, bracing himself for Lartens' member.

Larten positioned himself at Darrens' entrance, and thrust in, getting a wonton moan from the young half-vampire. He smiled, kissing Darrens' cheek. Darren bit his lip, being careful of his strength, not wanting to have them stop just because he bit off part of his lip.

Larten let out a low moan, almost a growl, as he gently thrust in and out of Darren. "Mmm, Darren…" He moaned, calling out the name of his young lover with such lust, such passion, Darren could feel his mind swimming in it. Darren gasped and moaned as he felt his mentor him and pull out slightly. Suddenly Larten began to quicken his pace. Darren tossed his head back, moaning a bit more, feeling himself close to climax. Larten panted, thrusting more rapidly. He felt Darren tighten around him, making the ecstasy like feeling increase.  
"L-Larten!" Darren gasped, climaxing onto his abdomen. Larten thrust two more times, then moaned, "Darren!" as he came inside the young half-vampire.

Larten collapsed on top of Darren, panting, placing kisses along Darrens' neck, jaw and lips. Darren ran a hand through Lartens' bright orange hair.

Once they broke apart, Larten slipped out of Darren, enticing a small groan of pleasure from him. Larten looked at the clock that hung on the wall to his right, he cursed under his breath.  
"I am sorry for this Darren, but we have to leave soon, or we will miss the train." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Darren felt a bit upset, having just had the best round of sex with his lover, and they had to hurry and dress so they wouldn't be late for a train out of the city.  
As he sat up, he sighed. "Well, we wouldn't have to hurry if you hadn't pounced on me." He said, leaning over the bed, grabbing the shirt that lay on the floor.

They dressed in silence, and hurried out the door, seeing a slightly dazed Evra waiting for them.

* * *

As they sat in the cart, the dark scenes of country passing by them; Darren watched the moon through the blinds as it began its descent. Larten sat sleeping, wearing the sunglasses that Darren had given him as a Christmas present. On the seat next Darren, Evra slept, snoring slightly. In his lap was the CD player and CDs that Darren gave him. Darren leaned his head back, closing his eyes, letting the sleep take him.

On his right hand ring finger, a small gold ring donned his finger.

_Good-bye, Debbie. _

**

* * *

All right, another chapter finished! (claps happily)**

**I think now is good enough for now. I will be taking a short brake for the time being. **

**But I would like to ask, if any of you would like to befriend me on FACEBOOK, just send me a request. **

**You can find me by this name: Ariel Martinez. Or Lucia Marou. **

**I'd be very happy if y'all became my friends *smiles*  
**

**)O(**


	7. Mountain Lovers Part I

**Alright my lovely fans! Sooooooooo sorry for this being late! I've been busy with school and other things. Anyway…time for me to spin another web of boy on boy love for y'all! **

**This chapter takes place when Darren and Mr. Crepsley head off to Vampire Mountain. I hope you all enjoy this chapter like all the other chapters. But, I am also doing this one just like my last chapter, and making it into separate parts. So yeah, I hope y'all like it. And remember, please RxR, I love to hear from all of my fans. **

**Now, enjoy…**

* * *

As Darren sat in his hammock, lacing his shoes, he heard the flaps of the entrance to the tent open and close. "Darren, pack your bags." Said Mr. Crepsley. "We leave for Vampire Mountain tomorrow." He said, turning to leave.  
Darren looked slightly surprised, then jumped down and ran over to his mentor. "We're going to Vampire Mountain?" He asked, moving in the way of his mentor. "Why on earth are we going _there_ for?" He cried, giving his mentor a sour expression. Mr. Crepsley didn't even give a slight glance at his assistant; he only moved from Darren's block and continued on his way, saying "It is time to introduce you to the council." Darren followed Crepsley, walking with him and asking more questions. "The Council of Vampire Generals? But why now, can't we wait until another time?" whined Darren, trying to come up with some excuse for them not to go. Crepsley shook his head slightly. "We go because it is proper," He said. "And we go because The Council does not meet for another twelve years." Darren tried to say something else, but was hushed when his teacher grabbed him by the arm and pulled him behind a group of vans. Darren looked at the elder vampire, and then spoke. "What is it?"  
Mr. Crepsley looked down at his young assistant, his emerald eyes shone with a beautiful gleam. Darren felt his face heating up. Crepsley smirked slightly as he noticed Darren's reaction. "You are blushing, master Shan." He said, lowering his face closer to Darren's ear. The young half-vampire blushed brightly.  
Mr. Crepsley then placed a small peck on his assistants' cheek, letting out a small sigh. "I know that you wish not to go, but it is expected of us to go." He mumbled. Darren felt his mentors' hands roam his body. Darren blushed, kissing the elder vampires' cheek. "Well, I guess we can go." He said, smiling slightly. Crepsley grinned, moving away from Darren, looking around. When it was clear, he walked off. "I will go tell Hibernius of our plans. Pack what you need; it is a long trek to Vampire Mountain." And with that he had left.

Darren moved away from the back of the van and made his way to his tent to pack. Unknown to what would happen during his trek, and his stay at Vampire Mountain.

* * *

Weeks had gone by, and the two vampires and two Little People were only barely half way on their journey. Over their trek, they'd met up with the Vampire General Gavner Purl earlier on, and ended up from only four travelers, to five. Darren didn't mind it, though. He liked the lively vampire General, with his tales from when he was human, how he came to be a vampire, and how much fun he and Mr. Crepsley had together when they were many years younger. "So, Darren, how is life with this old bat doing for you?" Asked Gavner one bitter cold night, as they huddled around a small fire Crepsley had made earlier. Darren shrugged, unsure of what to say to his question. "Well, it's pretty fun at times, but other times he's a bit unsociable, at best." He said, looking at his hands. Since the trek had started, Darren hardly had any time to just relax with his lover, and at times he found it a bit unbearable. Gavner nodded, his eyes never leaving the young boys face. Darren could feel the elder vampires stare, and it made him blush lightly.

Darren mentally kicked himself for his reaction, blaming the fact that he and his elder lover hadn't even held hands at all since their run in with Gavner, for fear of him finding out the secret.  
The vampire General noticed his blush, smirking slightly as he stood up and made his way to the entrance of the cave. The sun was just setting, plus the added clouds keeping it nice and safe for a quick walk. "Darren, how about you and I go hunt for something to eat? Just the two of us." He asked, turning back to face Darren, a friendly smile on his face. The young vampire thought it over, wondering if it was alright since Crepsley would wake soon. "Alright, it sounds fun." He smiled, standing up and smoothing out his pants.

After walking through the forest around the cave, Darren watched as the clouds became thicker, as time went on. Gavner taught him a few new tricks on catching small animals that they spotted along the way, telling Darren of ways to cook them and such. Darren enjoyed the hunt; the General treated him almost like an old friend, and vice versa. They laughed at jokes they'd remembered, even making up ones as they went. Soon they came across a small open area, noticing some of the clouds parting and allowing some moonlight to peak through. Darren saw this and faced Gavner. "Shouldn't we head back now? I'm sure Mr. Crepsley's awake by now." He said, running a hand through his black hair. Gavner smiled, nodding. "Sure, but first, I have a question for you." He walked closer to Darren, the bag of dead critters slung over his shoulder. The young vampire looked up at the elder, his twin pools of chocolate brown facing twin pools of honey.

"What is your relationship with Larten?"

The question was so sudden and random, Darren felt his cheeks blush lightly. "Wh-what are you saying? We're just assistant and master." He stuttered, unable to look Gavner in the eye anymore. Gavner smirked at this playfully, placing a hand on Darren's cheek. "Don't act like I haven't noticed. I've seen the way you look at him at times." He chuckled. Before Darren could respond to his remark, Gavner placed a rough and ravenous kiss upon his lips. The General dropped his bag and wrapped his other arm around Darrens' waist. The young half-vampire blushed, trying to shove Gavner off him. But even this small contact with someone else, despite that it wasn't Larten, made his body feel weak.

Gavner smirked, breaking the kiss, looking down at the erotic face of his friends' ward. "My, what a naughty face you're making young Darren." He said, his hand groping the boys bum. Darren gasped slightly, feeling his heart race. He felt so good, even though it wasn't his lover.

Darren blushed more, then roughly shoved Gavner off him, thankful for his vampire strength. Gavner stumbled back, falling on his butt, a look of confusion on his face.

Looking at Darren, he saw the bright red blush and the angry face he donned.

Gavner chuckled, looking at him, then raised his hands up. "Don't fret, I won't do anything farther." He said, smiling. "I was trying to see if you're right for him, and by your reaction just now, you are." Standing up, he walked over to Darren, ruffling the boys' hair. "I guess I just act like a very worried friend for his love life is all." He chuckled, turning around walking off.  
And with that, he left Darren and headed back to the camp. Darren knew what he meant, but even so, for it to have been a small test, he was sure Gavner felt more than that.

* * *

After the incident with Gavner, Darren was extremely careful about not letting Crepsley know. He knew he'd be furious to find that his friend had touched him like that.  
Nights later, the three vampires and two Little People, now just one named Harkat, made it to Vampire Mountain.

After they had entered the mountain, Darren got eat a nice, warm meal; even despite the hard and stale loafs of bread. "This place is amazing." Said Darren, looking around at the large, black stonewalls, the warmth from the torches and smoke that lined the ceiling of the Hall gave him a feeling of security. "Wait until you see the other Halls!" Exclaimed Gavner, taking down another bowl of bat broth. Mr. Crepsley nodded, a smiled placed on his normally serious face. "Well, Larten! I had expected you to arrive days ago." Said an older vampire as he sat at their table. He looked kind, but also very sharp and just as swift as any other vampire there. Larten shot up from his seat and reached over the table to grasp the elder vampires' shoulders.

"Seba, it has been a long time, old friend." He smiled. The one named Seba nodded. "Too long," He chuckled. After introducing his old master to Darren and Harkat, the vampires began to discuss of things that Darren didn't really understand or care for. He watched as they talked animatedly, his masters' smile. Suddenly he felt someone shake him gently, realizing he had dozed off.

"The boy is tired." Noted Seba, smiling. Crepsley nodded, standing up. "He has never made the journey before, of course he would." Seba led the troop from the Hall of Osca Vlem, to the resting quarters. He asked Darren to stand by him as they walked so he could point out the Halls they passed, telling him their names and what they were for.  
Once at the resting quarters, he asked if they'd wanted separate or one big room for all of them. "Separate, I have tired of listening to Gavners' snoring on the trail." Said Crepsley. Gavner huffed, acting offended. "Charming!"

"Harkat and I don't mind doubling up, do you?" Darren looked at his gray skinned friend. He shook his head. "Not…really no." Said Harkat. Each of them departed into their rooms to retire for the night.  
Before Darren and Harkat left, Crepsley asked Harkat if it was all right if tonight he wanted to switch rooms. "I must teach Darren a few things before he sleeps." Harkat nodded in agreement, saying good night to Darren before leaving.

As soon as Darren and Larten entered the room together, Larten pounced his assistant, kissing him with a hungering lust. Darren could barely breath, but he welcomed the kiss whole-heartedly, his arms wrapped around Lartens' neck. Larten broke the kiss, panting slightly as he held his young lover close. "I have been very…troubled, not having been able to touch you like this." He said, kissing his cheek. "Having to control myself when Gavner and Harkat where near. It drove me to near madness." He kissed him fully again, gaining a moan from the young half-vampire. This brought a smile to the elder vampires' lips, his hands finding their way to Darren's pants, trying gently to remove them from his object of lust. Darren moaned, lightly gripping hold of Lartens' back. "Lets at least…get into a more…comfortable position first, Larten." Panted Darren, motioning to the coffin close by with his large chocolate orbs.  
Larten smiled, carrying Darren over to one of the coffins, opening the top and gently laying his young lover down inside. Standing over the coffin, he began to undress himself, removing the red jacket he'd managed to find once they arrived, revealing he had no shirt underneath.

Darren blushed, looking at his mentors' muscled body, his eyes taking it all in, knowing it was all for him. The thought brought a smile onto his face. Larten noticed this and smiled back, leaning down to kiss his young assistant lightly on the lips.  
"What is so funny?" He asked, lightly running a hand down Darren's chest, rubbing his nipple through his shirt. Darren bit back a moan, feeling himself getting hard at the feeling of his lover touching him after so long without.  
"N-Nothing." He said, arching his back slightly as Larten grabbed the bottom of his shirt with his free hand, ripping it. He removed Darren's shirt, tossing the remains to one side of the cave. Darren blushed, feeling a cool air touch his exposed flesh. The feeling brought him to full sensitivity.  
Larten kissed his neck, slowly moving down, kissing and nipping each inch of Darren's exposed skin, leaving small love marks.

"Such a sweet taste." He smirked, his hands rubbing the boy's chest. His fingers lovingly running over the small pink buds, enjoying the feeling of his young lover trembling from the pleasure. Darren moaned, arching his back up.  
Suddenly, Larten roughly yanked his assistants' pants down, ripping them at certain parts. He caressed Darren's thighs, watching as the wet spot of pre-cum on his briefs grow, his young lovers' visible pleasure coming to full attention. Straddling Darrens' legs as he climbed into the coffin, Larten pulled the waistband of his pants down, revealing a large bulge that lay beneath his briefs.  
Darren heard his mentor breathing heavily, his own small panting and gasps the only audible sound at that moment.

"P-Please..hurry." Moaned the young half-vampire, trying to scoot himself close to his elder love. Larten smirked, using his sharp nails to cut off the boys' underwear, watching as his member twitched at the feeling of the cold air hitting it. Watching his young assistant tremble in pleasure brought Lartens' member even more reason to grow, as he rubbed his clothed member against Darrens' awaiting hole. Darren moaned, the feeling of his mentor teasing him intoxicating.  
Soon, Larten pulled himself free of the fabric prison and began to rub himself a bit using what pre-cum came out to ready himself before entering his young love. "I must be gentle, first. I do not want to hurt you." He said, lining himself up with Darrens' entrance, gently entering. Darren arched his back more, the sensation of something large and warm almost alien since they hadn't done it in so long, ready to scream in pleasure.  
Then a thought came to him; the room was so spacious, and there were no doors. Wouldn't they be heard?

The thought brought a bright blush the young half-vampires' cheeks. He bit down his lip, trying not to moan too loudly as his partner thrust in and out; slowly at first, then picking up pace slightly.  
Larten noticed his reluctance to moan out loud, then leaned down, kissing his ear, whispering. "Do not hold it in. There are…many others, like us… doing the same thing." He chuckled, his husky and sensual voice like a dagger of scalding hot pleasure shooting through Darren.

When Larten said that, he stopped mid-thrust, both of them listening to the silence around them, as if waiting for something.

That's when he heard it. The faint echo of someone moaning in pleasure. Their voice a mix of passion and some other feeling Darren couldn't really detect.  
But after hearing that, he felt himself come to terms. This was normal for them, since he'd noticed that most of the Vampire's he'd met were male. So it was normal for them to have relations like this. At that, Larten picked up his pace, thrusting with slightly more force. Darren felt waves of pleasure rack his body, his attempt to keep the moans from leaving him failing. He moaned loudly, panting. His hands gripped the cushion of the coffin, his nails digging into them.

Larten moaned with him, their animalistic needs being met. They both moaned each others' names as they climaxed together, Larten collapsing atop of Darren.

They fixed themselves in the coffin; Darren snuggled closely to Larten, his face on the elder vampires' chest.  
Laying there in sweet bliss, Darren slept happily along side the man he loved.

* * *

**Alright! Another beautiful chapter to my BoyLove fanfic! :D**

** So sorry that it came late for you guys, I've just been so busy with school and clubs, this poor chappy was left alone! *gasp* D:  
Thankfully, though, I remembered it and have now finished it for you to read! ^_^ So please, R&R and gove some good feedback as I will now continue to write more since I am now on my break!  
**

** Blessed Be, my loving fans~ **

**)O(**


	8. Mountain Lovers Part II

**Alright my lovely fans, time for another chapter of your favorite fanfic, by yours truly! ^^**

**Now, its time the young half-vampire's journey in the mountain to continue….**

**Please RxR! I love to hear from you all.**

The next night, after Darren and the others had had their fill of bat broth and tough bread, Mr. Crepsley led the way to the Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl to wash up. Darren knew that the vampires hardly ever bathed; only time they would is if they were living amongst the humans, not wanting to attract unwanted attention to themselves from hunters. But even so, the human side of him desperately wanted to shower. Harkat stayed back to talk more with Seba, so Crepsley and Darren were the only ones to enter the Hall. Darren looked in awe as he stared at the huge waterfalls that inhabited the large cave. Larten noticed the boys' reaction, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Darrens' waist, laying a kiss on his neck. Darren felt the heat in his cheeks flare, his neck tingling where Larten had placed his lips.  
"L-Larten, not here.." He blushed, his body feeling weak. "Why do you say no? Your body tells me a different story." He chuckled, his low and husky voice burning white hot desire into Darrens' ear as he spoke. Just last night they'd made love for so long, Darren nearly passed out twice!  
And now, the elder vampire wanted to make love again! A half-vampire may be able to take more than a human, but even they need a break!  
As Larten kissed and sucked Darrens' neck, one hand moved under his shirt, pulling it off gently. Soon the two of them were nude and under one of the massive waterfalls. The sudden rush of ice cold water coming down at such a rapid pace caused him to gasp loudly. Darren blushed, feeling his back touch the rough wall behind the water.  
Larten pressed himself against Darren, lifting the half-vampires' legs up and around his waist. His heated arousal rubbing against Darrens' still sore entrance, seeking shelter from the arctic cold water.

* * *

After they'd finished their fifth round and cleaned themselves up, they headed back to the dinning hall; word of Harkats' message was buzzing all around. Vampires discussing what was to happen now that the Vampaneze Lord was found. Later, they headed back to Darren and Harkats' room, seeing a young vampire stringing up hammocks, the coffins gone. They asked him if he would show them to the store room for a new set of clothes. Nodding, he led them through a few passage ways and stopped them in front of the store room, walking off and leaving them to their own.  
It was a spacious cavern with multiple shelves that held different shirts, pants, briefs and other types of clothing. Baskets of different sizes held shoes and other footwear.  
A vampire clothing store, except you had to search for your size. Darren spotted Larten picking up a dark red dress shirt and black pants; along with a long deep red cape.  
Darren had noticed how Seba had worn all red as well and asked Larten about that.  
"When Seba took me as his assistant, he taught me many things, but as long as I stayed with him; the more like him I wished to be." He said, smiling.

A small feeling of envy filled young Darren. As he turned and began to take off his old shirt for a newer, slightly bigger shirt; he asked. "Did you and Seba have a relationship like ours?" Larten looked over at him, noticing his face blush slightly. A smirk crossed his lips, he walked over to Darren, wrapping him in a gentle embrace. "Why do you ask? Are you envious?" He whispered in Darrens' ear, chuckling as he felt the young half-vampire tremble slightly. As he kissed his young lovers' ear, the door to the store room slammed open, startling the two lovers. Pulling away from each other, they saw the figure that walked in slam the door shut; the sounds of more vampires walking by the store room yelling a name could be heard. Their voices sounded outraged.

Silence befell the trio, until Crepsley looked at the panting figure. He had long, gold blond hair that hung past his waist, tied back in a long and slick ponytail. "Kurda?" Crepsley said, moving closer to the man. "No!" Yelled the vampire, startling the other two. The man looked up, seeing Crepsley and Darren, then smiled in apology. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were more of those brutes ready to hurl more questions at me." He said, smoothing his hair back. Crepsley waved his apology away. "Do not worry over that. It is good to see you again, Kurda." He smiled slightly. Kurda looked at him, then memory kicked in and he walked up to him, grabbing hold of Crepsleys' forearm, shaking it. "Larten Crepsley! It's been too long, my friend." He said in a cheery voice.  
Darren watched the two make pleasantries. Kurda noticed Darren standing in silence, then smiled at him. "And this is?" He asked Crepsley. "Oh, right. This is master Shan, my assistant." He said.  
Darren walked up to Kurda, holding his hand out to the other vampire. "Darren Shan, nice to meet you." Kurda grasped Darrens' forearm and shook it. "Kurda, Kurda Smahlt. A pleasure to meet you, Darren. I've heard quite a lot about you." He smiled, letting go of Darrens' arm.  
The three of them walked from the store room, talking. Darren felt a feeling of ease that he hadn't felt in so long; ever since that fateful night when he and Steve saw the Cirque Du Freak. He felt at home with them.

* * *

Darren sat in his hammock one night, feeling restless. Harkat was kept busy in the hall of Princes for more questions about the Vampaneze Lord. He felt a little lonely without his grey skinned friend. He sighed, laying back, thinking over the days events. He liked it in the Mountain; being around so many other vampires gave him a feeling of kinship with them.  
They were all like a giant family; one that was tight knit and loyal. Although the lack of female vampires made Darren think.  
Did they not like women? He wasn't sure, he would have to ask Larten, Seba or Kurda later. A silent thumping on the wall close by caught Darrens' attention, pulling him out of his thoughts. Larten stood by the door way, smiling slightly. "Are you not tired?" He asked, walking up to Darrens' hammock. The young half-vampire shrugged slightly.  
"I guess I'm still not used to it here." He said, sitting up. Larten smiled, grasping one of Darrens' hands, placing a small peck. Darren blushed slightly, a small smile on his lips. "I understand how you feel, for I was like you when I was first brought here." He said, moving closer to his young lover; he wrapped an arm around Darren. Now that he'd brought it up, Darren didn't really know very much about his elder lover. He felt slightly upset; the man in front of him, the one he loves and yet he knew nothing of him.  
Larten sensed his lovers' thoughts, then placed a small kiss on his head, taking in the softness of his hair. "If you wish to learn more about me, stay with me." He said, snuggling close to the young boy.  
Darren blushed brightly; it was almost as if he was confessing his true feelings. He felt a sudden surge of happiness inside, he moved his head into the crook of Lartens' neck, kissing it. "I'll stay with you as long as I live." He said, happiness filling his voice. Larten smiled, then motioned for Darren to move slightly. Somehow they both managed to fit into the hammock, enjoying the closeness it gave them. The warmth or their bodies was welcome to the two vampires; Darren laying his head on Lartens' chest, their arms around each other.

The two vampires were so entranced in their embrace, they slept soundly through the morning…

* * *

**Larten**: "Why must you make me out to be some type of sex maniac?" (fuming)  
**Me**: I thought it would be interesting! (hides behind couch) Besides, you seem like the kind of person to be one.  
**Darren**: "Larten! Don't hurt her, she just writes this stuff!"  
**Me**: Darren…save me.. T-T  
**Larten**: "But Darren, she-"  
**Darren**: (gives Larten a puppy dog look)  
**Larten**: (blushes slightly, then hugs Darren) "I can never argue with you once you make that face.."  
**Me**: (takes picture) So cute!

**Again, thank you all for reading this fanfic and being patient with me for uploading these chapters. T_T Please RxR~**

**P.S. **

** sorry for it being pretty short compared to my other chapters!  
**


	9. Mountain Lovers part III

**Welcome my lovely fans! :D I hope you enjoy this new chapter, please remember to R&R!**

* * *

Awakening the next night, Darren felt an incredible source of comfort surrounding him. He felt comfortable, a small smile curled his lips as he opened his eyes slightly.  
Upon opening his eyes, he came face with Lartens' wide and broad chest. A bright red flashed across his cheeks. _Wow.. _He thought, looking up to the elder vampires' sleeping face. He watched as he breathed in slowly, his slightly opened mouth. Smiling, he moved up and lightly placed a kiss on his lovers' parted lips. It felt slightly strange that they hadn't done anything the night before, but Darren was glad. It gave his bum some well deserved rest. Looking around at the cavernous room, he began to notice the slight feeling of cramping. Well, mainly from the fact that he and his master being in such a small space together.

Darren then sat up, swinging his legs over and off the hammock, lightly jumping down to his feet, bracing the coldness from the rock floor. A small grunting came from the sleeping vampire, and the rustle of him moving round. "You awake?" Asked Darren, smiling at his master. Larten smiled back, sleepily, looking at his young assistant. "Because of your movements." He sat up, chuckling slightly at the playful pouting from his lover. "Also, it seems unfair to do a sneak kiss." He chuckled, getting out of the hammock. He reached for his coat, slinging it over his shoulders. "We should hurry, Seba wanted to meet with us again." Darren nodded and followed his master after fixing himself, making himself presentable. He felt slightly jealous about how close his elder lover and his used-to-be master were so close. But he buried that emotion away.

* * *

They sat with the elderly vampire Seba, who drank from a large mug of beer; but he slowly lost interest in it as their discussion turned to that about the Vampaneze Lord. Harkat had been kept in the halls for what may have been weeks, trying to answer their questions about the message from Mr. Tiny. Gavner also had many duties to do , what with him being a General and all, trying to keep from outbursts of fights from happening in the Mountain. "Many of the newer vampires are so full of disbelief about the prophecy of the Vampaneze Lord, saying it is merely a legend told to the young vampires who misbehave." He sighed, his eyes looking distant. "He has not come." Stated Larten, trying to bring his former master back to them. Seba shook his head, sighing slightly. "Much time has passed since Mr. Tiny had prophesized the coming of the Vampaneze Lord, and just because you think he is wrong in his message, you shall never know." He said, standing up. "I shall head off now, I must go see if anyone seeks help." He smiled, waving at the pair. The two of them sat for a moment as other vampires came to them, talking with Larten. Many of them discussing about the news of the Vampeneze Lord, other recounting old stories from a past that Darren could merely imagine. After a while they headed to either the Halls of Sport or to their chambers for rest. Darren was feeling greatly at home as they stayed, always sparring for fun with other vampires over a few days, until Larten dropped a bit of news on him that he'd nearly forgotten about.

His up and coming meeting with the Vampire Princes.

He knew that soon he'd need to meet with these greatly respected and looked upon vampires. He just hadn't thought it would be so soon. He'd still felt slightly sore from his battle on the bars with Arra Sails, the only female vampire he'd met in the Mountain. He was being helped by Larten to get ready to be presented to the Vampire Princes, when he made a comment. "Will you get into much trouble because of me?" He asked, looking at Larten. The elder vampire looked at his young lover, a small smile on his usually stern face. "In all honesty, possibly. It is against what we vampires believe turning a child into one of our own." He said, then gently placed a kiss on Darrens' forehead. "Come, they will not wait for very long." He said, walking out of the room, the young half vampire following after him. The next hour or so would decided their fate for Lartens' decision. Whether it was a good or bad outcome was up to the Vampire Princes.

* * *

Darren, Larten and the rest of their group stepped out of The Hall of Princes, most of them looking slightly grim from what had happened. The Princes decided the only way that Darren could show his true vampiric worthiness was if he went through the Trials of Initiation. It was the only way a new vampire could show that they were fit to be a fellow child of night. Kurda was of course against it, saying that Darren was far too young to be put through such a thing. But after Darren showed that he was truly ready to face the Trials, the Princes agreed. He was to face the Trials and show his worth.  
Darren could see the worry on their faces, it was practically written in bright red paint on Kurda's face. "Why are you all so worried? It should be fine, right?" He tried joking, but it only irritated Kurda further.

"You don't understand it Darren!" He snapped a bit, his face turned up in worry and anger. Even disgust.

"Well what is it that I'm not getting!" He yelled back, knowing he probably shouldn't, but the looks he got made him really wonder why they were like that. Kurdas' expression was grim as he spoke. "In the Trials, if failure becomes your path, there is only one out come. Death!" He said, turning away. Darren looked at him in shock. "Most die in the Trials. But if you fail and survive, you'll be taken to the Pit and dropped on the stakes until you die."

Darrens' choices in the upcoming Trials could mean life or death. What will happen to this young boy? Will he survive and be recognized as a vampire, or die at the stakes for failure of compeleting the Trials?

Wait for it, I'm sure you'll enjoy the next outcome..

* * *

**Alright, I'm sorry again for the huge wait my fans! I've been super busy with school _ Hopefully now the next few chapters will fly by a lot quicker than this one haha. And sorry that it's super short -_-**

**Darren: **"Aw, how come we harldy got any time to do fun stuff?"  
Me: You really want to do that kind of stuff under stressful situations? -_-  
**Darren**: "I wouldn't really mind it." n_n  
Me & **Larten**: -_-'


	10. The Trials: Part I

**Alright my lovely fans! The next installment of "Love for a Vampire"I hope that this one is just as enjoyable for you to read it that it was for me to write it.**

* * *

Sitting in the nearly empty Hall of Khledon Lurt, Darren and his friends - Gavner, Kurda and Harkat - chatted with the rest of their group, trying not to travel to heavily on the topic of Darren's upcoming visit with the Princes about his Trials.  
He looked at Gavner and Kurda and asked them about the Trials, such as what he was to prepare for. "The Trials were originally held every council, and every vampire in attendance had to endure them. Even if they had managed to live up to a fourth of Seba's age." Said Gavner, drinking from a large barrel of blood. A thousand years ago, they were restructured to be that a vampire would have to take them only if they wished to become a Vampire General." He said, looking around the massive Hall. Kurda continued. "Now, a vampire would take them only if they were reaching for the respect from their peers. They're not required to do so otherwise." Darren looked at them, confusion written plainly on his face. He then shook his head slightly, thinking it over a bit. As the older men talked, Darren tried to keep his thoughts positive a bit.

Gavner and Kurda explained to him how the Trials were run. The vampire that sought to take the Trials was given five tests to take. Each one taking place the day after the last one, with only a day for rest, that was all. But, if the rest of the latecomers were to arrive in time to the mountain, then he would gain two extra days for rest, since their arrival would lead to the Festival of the Undead. A festival held when all the vampires in the clan arrived, and three days would be used as a time for fun.

Darren thought of it as something truly grand, thinking about how the vampires celebrated. After a bit more talking, Darren headed to his room, preparing for the next nights meeting with the Princes to pick his first Trial.

* * *

Darren stood before the Princes, a hand holding a numbered rock over a bag of multiple rocks. Two lines engraved in the rough surface. A guard clad in green looked at the number, then spoke in a loud voice to the rest in the hall. "Number eleven, The Aquatic Maze."

Many vampires in the hall mumbled quietly to themselves and each other, looking up at the young half-vampire. Vanez Blane, the ginger haired games master of the mountain, looked to Darren after he asked if it was a good or bad one. Jokingly, he spoke. "Tell me Darren, how good are you at swimming?"

* * *

"May the Gods bless you with the luck of the vampires!" Barked the black clad vampire Prince Mika. He signaled for the four guards to go, and they carried Darren on a stretcher, blindfolded so as to not remember how he was taken into the middle of the maze. After the guards left, he removed his blindfold, looking around. Constructing a map in his head, he made his way through the maze, gently dragging the boulder behind him, making sure it didn't snag. The water now flooding into the maze made it easier for him do so. As he walked through the maze, he felt a snag on the boulder, and he dived into the hip high water, moving it from the wall. Coming back up, a sudden feeling coursed through him.

Fear.

He'd forgotten the map! The panic and fear ripped at him, invading his mind and heart. He thrashed through the water, the panic eating away at him. He began to calm down, trying to regain control of his emotions. Soon, as he was just barely running out of air, he swam to the surface, hoping for a breath of oxygen.

Slam.

His hands made contact to the ceiling of the maze. Now he was sure of dying. As he thrashed a bit underwater, the rock landing on him and making him lose most of the breath he held in, he could see a large streak of paint of the sort on a wall a few feet away.

Was it? Could it really be the exit?

Swimming as far as he could, the black veil of unconsciousness seeking to drag him down at the edge of his mind, he reached out a hand, hoping for some contact. Then, the sound of a large splash. Water hitting the stone floor outside the Aquatic maze as the door opened. All of the vampires stood, watching, wanting to know if the young half-vampire had either made it out alive or drowned right as he managed to free himself.

That's when they saw him, standing up, leaning against the door frame. The entire hall erupted into cheers and hollers from every vampire in attendance, even Larten was silently cheering in his head. He ran up to his young assistant, embracing him in his arms. Darren welcomed the hug, leaning against his mentor, looking up at the ceiling. "Mr. Crepsley? Vanez? Why are you guys out in the middle of the day?" He asked, a slightly dazed look in his eyes. Another vampire laughed. "He's become delirious!" As they all laughed, congratulating the boy on his first success, he sank to his bottom, mentioning something about building sand castles.

* * *

A little after Darren returned to his room, he sat by a fire that burned, trying to regain some lost body heat. Close behind him, someone cleared their throat. Turning around, he saw Larten, standing with what looked like a bottle of dark red liquid. "What is it Larten?" He asked, motioning for Larten to come sit by him. Larten sat behind him, hugging him in his large arms. Darren smiled, one of his hands grabbing hold of one of Lartens'. "You did wonderfully, Darren." He smiled, kissing the back of Darrens' neck. The sensation brought goose bumps all along Darrens' body. He'd missed this, the closeness they'd had when they were intimate. Relaxing in Lartens' grasp, he felt himself being laid along the ground, Larten looming over him, opening the bottle, pouring a bit of the dark red content into Darrens' mouth. The taste of alcohol filled his mouth, nearly drowning him. Larten moved the bottle from his lips, kissing roughly.

Darren moaned, feeling Larten removing his pants and underwear. His fingers danced across his skin, enticing him to buck his hips. Suddenly, Larten thrust into his young lover, making him moan in pleasure. The feeling he'd been missing for a while had rushed back into him, making his entire being tremble.

They made love for so long, that they woke up on the floor, Darren laying on top of Larten, the elder vampires' cape draped over them. Darren laid there, soaking up all the pleasure and love from his mentor before the dreaded second Trial. Something he truly didn't want to face.

* * *

**Woooooo! This one took a heck of a lot less time to write! :0**

**Enjoy.**

**Darren**: "Aww, we didn't even have any really dirty love making this time~"

Me: Well excuse me for having the need to actually tone it down once in a while!

**Darren**: "Well still, at least throw in some real naughty stuff!"

Me: -_-


	11. The Trials: Part II

**I've finally made some more time for me to actually write! Sorry for how late it is, I've been really busy with college and stuff, so I didn't have much time to continue, and the fact that I'm kind of trying to write most of this by memory of what happened in the books. But, now I have time, and I have the whole series, so I wont have much trouble.**

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

Standing in the Hall of Princes, Darren listened as other vampires and Generals argued over the news of the Vampaneze, Kurda being the main person they roared at. Darren felt sorry for his friend, figuring it must be truly difficult if the people that you were soon to be in charge of were already questioning you on matters such as the Vampaneze. But at the moment, there were matters more pressing than his concern for his friend, a soon-to-be-Prince. Right now he was about to pick the second Trial to face, and he'd need all the luck of the vampires if he wanted to pick one he could survive.

A guard clad in green stepped forward, and after another checked the stones inside the bag, held it out the young half vampire. Reaching inside, grabbing hold of one of the stones, he pulled free of its cloth prison. "Number twenty three. The Path of Needles." The guard called out, Darren holding out the stone.  
As the guard was handing the stone to the Princes, Darren asked Vanez about how he thought there were only seventeen Trials, as they'd told him earlier. "For you, there are seventeen. In total there are over sixty. Many of them have been omitted because they're not currently possible to host - like the pit of snakes - and others because of your size and age."  
"Is this one any difficult?" He asked, feeling slightly saddened at the thought of snakes, since they reminded him of his friend Evra, from the Cirque. "It's easier the Aquatic Maze, especially since your size will help you in this one." He said. Darren felt a bit more at ease hearing that, but his nerves still bit at the walls of his stomach. Once the Princes' announced their approval, they wished the boy well. Darren would've felt a bit offended because of how curtly they treated him, but he knew how distracted they were, discussing the Vampaneze and then dealing with his Trials. He could feel how thick their air felt with all the tension flowing through.  
It was nearly as suffocating as the inside of the Aquatic Maze.

* * *

His hands still throbbed in response to the training he'd undergone yesterday with Vanez. Sure, the stalagmites weren't as sharp, slippery, or fragile as the ones he'd soon come to face, but they still hurt like hell. Vanez warned him to be as quiet as possible, and he took that advice to heart. Barely making past the first few stalagmites, he scarped his leg on the sharp, needle points, the sound from being cut caused a few stalactites cascaded down towards him.

Luckily, they didn't cut him or fall to the ground in a clatter, instead landing on his back. He scooped them into one hand and gently, silently laid them on the ground.

He breathed quietly, not wanting to set off a chain reaction, and continued on his way, ignoring the pain from his hand and feet. Each time he grasped a stalagmite, he looked up, checking to see if any of the sharp, deadly rock from above was any where close to raining down on him. Thankfully he was doing well, and kept at a slow and sure pace.  
_Keep one eye on the ceiling, _he heard the one-eyed games master's voice in his head, and he followed that piece of advice whole heartedly. Nearly halfway into the cavern of needles, his hands, feet, and clothes drenched in his blood, making the challenge of getting a good hold on the sharp rock even more difficult, came the part he dreaded the most.

Snap.

Darren could feel the shard of stalagmite snap in his left hand, the small echo sending more shards from above coming down. Thinking quickly, he turned his upper body to see how many were coming. Most were pretty small, probably wouldn't do much damage, but the rest were big enough to impale him, possibly even kill him. But he moved swiftly, dodging or catching hold of those he could, moving forward as best as he could. Once those had clattered to the ground, and Darren was sure there were no late droppers, he continued, passing the three quarters mark. Bust just as he was sure that the rest from here on would be easier, another _snap_ made his stomach drop. The sound wasn't as loud as the last one, but as he looked up, he knew it was enough.

In the middle of a group of skinny, thick, and short stalactites, sat the fattest one of all. It grew wider at the base, but even so it shook badly, threatening to break off and crush the intruder. Darren kept still, praying to the vampire gods that it wouldn't fall.

Snap.

His prayer went unanswered.

* * *

Larten and a few others waited at the end of the tunnels, wanting to see the result of the young half vampire. He wasn't really showing much emotion to the others around him, but inside his heart tightened. He'd been in for over and hour, where as most vampires would finish it within forty minutes. Then again, he was only a half vampire, but even so, inside he felt a tinge of worry.

But even as he worried, he remembered how in the Hall of Princes, when faced with the Trials, or bringing shame to himself, he choose a path of hardships.

At that moment, Larten watched the young boy he'd picked, become a young man, in such a short time. It made him put even more trust and respect to his assistant, and even more love. The sound of Vanez and the others going towards the exit of the tunnel caught his attention. Darren emerged from the exit, holding his side, covered in his own blood, but still alive. Everyone congratulated him, Vanez giving him a rough looking towel to dry off most of the blood, laughing and joking with the young lad.  
Along with Vanez, Larten helped support Darren as they made their way to the Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl, where a nice, arctic cold shower waited for the bloody, aching half vampire. After the news of Darrens' trial, Kurda came with even greater news. Apparently, the last vampire expected to arrive finally made his appearance to the mountain, and the Festival of the Undead was soon to start.  
"There! Three days and nights for you to drink, be merry, recover, and relax. Things couldn't have been any better." Beamed the games master, patting Darren on his back. Darren winced slightly, but smiled at his friend. As Kurda and Vanez chatted for a bit, Larten pulled Darren over to him, making sure the others couldn't hear them. "I am glad to see you are not hurt." He said, ruffling his lovers' hair. Darren could feel a slight blush on his cheeks, he smiled. "Well, it wasn't as easy as I thought either. I almost got impaled by a giant stalactite." He said, moving to rub his hair dry. "Still, it is good you survived. And also," Larten paused a moment, looked around quickly, then planted a quick, yet longing kiss on Darrens' lips. The boy blushed brightly, but didn't resist from the kiss. "I will be the only one to, 'impale' you, at least in private." He chuckled lowly, the sound brought an even deeper shade of red to his cheeks."Larten!" Darren stuttered, turning his face away. "Not here." He blushed. His elder lover just smiled, then turned back and walked over towards the others. When Larten was far enough away, Darren sighed, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

After the end of the first day of the Festival, Darren made his way through the Halls of vampire mountain, stepping over injured and passed out vampires. Some tried to challenge the young half vampire, but they were drunk and stumbled. Darren merely flipped a few and left them on the ground, others he just passed, laughing slightly.  
Making his way into his room, he noticed that Harkat wasn't there. He had probably decided to stay and fight some more with the other vampires. Sitting down, he stretched his arms over his head, a smile on his face. He felt much better since Seba took him to see the Ba'Halen spiders to remove the itching and irritation. Sitting on his hammock, he looked up at the stone ceiling, his mind wandering to when he was a human. It felt strange, how just a few years ago, he was sitting in his room, playing with the spider that started it all, and now he was a child of the night, wrestling with others and going through these deadly trials. He smiled at the thought, when a presence caught him by surprise.

Looking towards the doorway, he saw Larten, standing in the red attire he wore, mimicking his old master.

"You looked to be in deep thought just now." He noted, smiling at his young assistant. Darren shrugged a bit, blushing slightly as his master came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I was just rethinking about how my life has turned out so far."He leaned back, his body fitting closely to the elder vampires'. Larten pulled on Darrens' hair, pulling his head back, leaning down and kissing him. Darren blushed, relaxing. They ended up moving to Lartens' room, with Darren fully nude, and his master wearing only his pants. They kissed longingly, holding each other close. Darren could feel his masters arousal through his pants, he suckled on Lartens' bottom lip, silently begging for him to hurry. His body ached for Larten, wanting to feel him inside, ready to release.

Larten chuckled, smiling. He climbed into the coffin, sitting the young assistant on his lap, biting down on his neck. The boy moaned in pleasure, his body trembling in response. It felt amazing, the feel of his lovers' body against his own, the tight and well sculpted muscles that moved ever so slightly as he moved, the scars and burns that covered his slightly pale skin. Darren wondered about the stories behind the scars, what made them, when they were made. As Larten lifted the boys hips, he freed himself from his pants and briefs. His arousal stuck up, prodding Darrens' entrance, moaning.

Slowly, he helped Darren ease onto this member. The boy moaned, having missed the feeling of his master inside him, his body trembling.

Larten couldn't hold back as he felt the warmth from his assistant. He bucked his hips up, a jolt of pleasure surging through the boy. He kept at it like that, slowly at first, then faster at the pleas from his lover. Thrusting in and out, Larten moaned Darrens' name, his voice low and husky. Soon, they climaxed, covered in sweat and their proof of their love. Darren collapsed onto Larten, his hands gripping his shoulders, trying to keep himself steady. They'd made sweet, gentle love the entire night, trying newer positions, to be easier on the both of them since they were in a cramped coffin. Darren relished in the love making, etching into memory these moments. He didn't want to let anything slip from his mind. They snuggled together, covered only by Lartens' cape, their body heat keeping them warm. It was a bliss that he wanted to keep with him always. They slept in, not wanting to be bothered, and no one would dare disturb Larten in his room.

Together, they slept in their private world, shutting everything else out, enjoying their presence.

* * *

**Wooo! Done with the latest chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it! Please, R&R.**

**Darren:** "That was nice, even despite that you haven't brought us up in forever!"

**Me:** Shut it, Darren. I've been busy.

**Darren: ***sticks tongue out*


End file.
